kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Cure Quicker
The is a Tire Specific Item modeled after a first aid kit with a stethoscope-like attachment called the that is wielded by Kamen Rider Drive when he uses the Shift Mad Doctor Car to activate the Mad Doctor Tire, which can also be combined with the Justice Hunter and Fire Braver Tires to create the People Saver Tire via Type Tridoron's Tire Blending ability. It can also be accessed by Kamen Rider Mach if he inserts the Shift Car into his Mach Driver Honoh to activate the Kourin Signal Naorl. Overview The Cure Quicker can be used to heal injuries, poisoning, and even heat stroke. If Drive initiates a Full Throttle, the Cure Quicker will make him hover in the air as medical equipment appears from it to surround him and remove whatever ailment is affecting him, such as poison. However, during the healing process, Drive will experience excruciating pain. Deadheat Mach's version removes the floating portion of the healing. If Drive initiates this Full Throttle on a civilian, the syringes from the Cure Quicker will instantly heal said civilian painlessly. At one point, the Cure Quicker is used to attack Heart in his Super Evolution State, but whether it caused healing or damaged him is unknown as the next frame showed Drive trapping Heart with the Justice Cage. Usages *Kamen Rider Drive **Type Speed Doctor (Drive Episode 6) **Type Wild Doctor (Drive Episode 9) **Type Tridoron People Saver (Drive Episodes 34, 37, 39) *Kamen Rider Mach **Deadheat Mach Naorl (Drive Episode 24) History Poisoned by the Roidmude Brain, Shinnosuke Tomari was assisted by Kiriko Shijima in assuming Type Speed Doctor to receive treatment. Though Mad Doctor and the Cure Quicker were able to quickly cure Shinnosuke of the affliction, the treatment proved extremely painful. Gallery Wielding= KRDr-Drivespeeddoctor.png|Drive Type Speed Doctor Drivewilddoctor CQ.png|Drive Type Wild Doctor PS Justicecage Curequicker.png|Drive Type Tridoron People Saver (alongside the Justice Cage) Deat heat mach Naoru.png|Deadheat Mach Naorl |-| Abilities= CQ Civilian.png|Drive Type Tridoron People Saver using the Cure Quicker's healing syringe power on a civilian due to heatstroke from Roidmude 068 CQ Heart.png|Drive Type Tridoron People Saver using the Cure Quicker's damaging syringe power on a Super Evolved Heart |-| Full Throttle= CQ Healing.png|Drive Type Speed Doctor: Cure Quicker healing People Saver Doctor FT.png|Drive Type Tridoron People Saver: Cure Quicker healing Burst DOCTOR FullThrottle.png|Deadheat Mach Naorl: Cure Quicker healing |-| Miscellaneous= TK04.jpg|The Cure Quicker attached to the Mad Doctor Tire Notes *Like Fourze's Medical Module, this is the second weapon that can heal a Rider after taking damage in battle and heal civilians of their ailments and injuries, as well as being painful. Unlike the Cure Quicker, the Module is relatively painless unless it is through the Module emulator device. **During both instances, the Cure Quicker and the Medical Module were used to combat forms of poison (venom for Fourze and toxin for Drive). **Kosuke Nitoh's Dolphi Mantle can also be used to heal, albeit painlessly. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **Episode 6: Who Does the Warrior Fight For? **Episode 9: How Can I Get Used to the Cool Body? **Episode 24: What Can Keep Mach Running? **Episode 34: Who Claimed the Life of Eisuke Tomari? **Episode 37: Who is Aiming for the Ultimate Taste? **Episode 39: When Will the Whirlwind Kidnapper Attack? Category:Rider Weapon Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Arsenal (Drive) Category:Tire Specific Items